Londres
|series = Schoolhouse Rock! DuckTales Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Gargoyles The Legend of Tarzan The Replacements Phineas and Ferb Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time|juegos = 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Cars 2: The Video Game Disney INFINITY 2.0 Kingdom Hearts|ubicación = Reino Unido|final = Aún en pie}}Londres es la densamente poblada capital de Inglaterra. Ha sido un escenario recurrente para los largometrajes de Disney y otros proyectos a través de los años. Apariciones ''Peter Pan'' La Familia Darling vive en Londres, en la sección de Bloomsblury, se asume que en la era de 1900 a 1904. Peter Pan también vuela sobre él hasta Nunca Jamás. Durante la secuencia de "You Can Fly", él y los niños Darling se ven aterrizando en el Big Ben antes de volar a Nunca Jamás. 101 Dalmatians Londres es el hogar de Roger Radcliffe y su esposa Anita Radcliffe, así como de Pongo, Perdita y sus cachorros. Varias partes de Londres se ven durante la escena de Aullidos Nocturnos en donde los Dálmatas comunican a todos que sus cachorros fueron secuestrados. The Sword in the Stone Grillo, Sir Héctor, Sir Kay y Sir Pellinore van a Londres en el Año Nuevo para un torneo que determinará al próximo Rey de Inglaterra. La legendaria Espada en la Piedra fue localizada en una iglesia cercana al torneo. Mary Poppins La película toma lugar en Londres, donde la familia Banks vive en Cherry Tree Lane en 1910. Un parque es mpoostrado de cerca. El Banco de Londres es un escenario mayor, mientras que la Catedral de San. Paul se ve de fondo en algunas escenas. Bedknobs and Broomsticks La Escuela de Hechíceria por Correspondencia de Emilius Brown está en Londres. Charlie, Carrie y Paul Rawlins vienen de allí. Miss Eglantine Price y los niños van a buscar al Profesor Emelius Brown para encontrar el hechizo de Sustitución Locomotiva. Entonces, llegan a su casa. El último lugar fue Portobello Road, para encontrar el libro Los Hechizos de Astoroth y allí son enfrentados por el Librero y Swinburne. ''The Island at the Top of the World'' Sir Anthony Ross vive en Londres; él llama al Profesor Ivarsson a venir a Londres para encontrar a su hijo Donald. Candleshoe Antes de ir a Candleshoe, Casey Brown y Harry Bundage primero llegan a Inglaterra y van a Londres. Schoolhouse Rock! London se muestra en las canciones de Schoolhouse Rock!, "No More Kings", "Fireworks" y "The Shot Heard 'Round the World". ''The London Connection'' La mayoría del film toma lugar en Londres. El Puerto de Londres se puede ver. ''The Great Muppet Caper'' La mayoría del film toma lugar en Londres. ''The Great Mouse Detective'' La película toma lugar en Londres, Basil de la Calle Baker vive en la Calle Baker con Sherlock Holmes, donde es visitado por el Dr. David Q. Dawson. Ratigan planea eliminar a La Reina en el Palacio de Buckingham. La batalla final entre Basil y Ratigan ocurre en el Big Ben. ''DuckTales'' En ''Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck'', Scrooge y sus sobrinos van a Londres, en donde encuentran parodias de Sherlock Holmes, El Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde y Jack, elDestripador. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' En el episodio "Ghost of a Chance", los Rescatadores van a Londres a detener a Malacara de ribar las Joyas de la Corona en la Torre de Londres. Pocahontas John Smith, El Gobernador John Ratcliffe y los marineros Ingleses parten desde Londres al Nuevo Mundo. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' La secuela mostra a Pocahontas viajando a Londres junto a John Rolfe para ver al Rey Jacobo. ''Gargoyles'' En la serie animada de televisión, el Clan de Londres es un clan de gárgolas que existe en Londres. También la Casa del Caballero es una gran mansión en Inglaterra que es el lugar del Clan de Londres. [[The Parent Trap (película de 1998)|''The Parent Trap (1998)]] Annie James vive en Londres con su madre Elizabeth. [[Tarzan (película)|''Tarzan]] Jane y El Profesor Arquímides Q. Porter vienen de Londres con Clayton. Se puede ver en algunos episodios de ''The Legend of Tarzan''. ''Valiant'' Valiente va a Londres para firmar el Servicio Real de Hospedaje de Palomas. ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie y Lucy Pevensie pero lo dejan para su primera aventura a Narnia debido a La Guerra. The Replacements Londres de donde la Agente K Y Car vienen. Es la locación de la Academia Real de Espías y la Espíclopedia. Es el lugar de Agente G y Agente B. Phineas and Ferb Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace y sus padres van a Londres a visitar a Reginald Fletcher y Winifred Fletcher. Stacy Hirano fue con ellos una vez. Perry, el Ornitorrinco detuvo a Heinz Doofenshmirtz mientras él atendía a la Convención de Científicos Malavados en Londros y trató de robar el Big Ben con ayuda del Agente 000. ''A Christmas Carol'' La película toma lugar en su mayoría, en Londres. [[Alice in Wonderland (película de 2010)|''Alice in Wonderland (2010)]] Charles Kingsleigh, estaba sosteniendo una conversación sobre una de sus expediciones y fue interrumpida por una muy joven Alicia, su hija, quien se despertó diciendo que había tenido un mal sueño. Preguntándole si se ha vuelto loca, él responde que sí, pero añade en secreto "Pero las mejores personas lo están". Después, Alicia se rehusa a la propuesta de matrimonio de Hamish Ascot y es preguntado por Lord Ascot para discutir una expedición a China en donde ella se ve tomando un boleto de barco, probablemente a Londres, en donde sorprendentemente encuentra a Absolem, la mariposa de Underland que ahora ha tomado la forma de una mariposa. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides El Capitán Jack Sparrow fue llevado a Londres antes que el Rey George II para iniciar una expedición a La Fuente de la Juventud. Cars 2 La última carrera del Gran Prix Mundial toma lugar en Londres. ''Thor: The Dark World'' London, Inglaterra es el lugar en donde el interno de Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis la lleva a una fábrica abandonada. Allí, Foster trae su equipo científico y es absorbido por un vórtice donde los Éters entran. Luego, la batalla final de Thor con Maslekith toma lugar en El Viejo Colegio Real Naval en . Malekith usa su Éter para destruir el universo y restaurar la energía oscura en donde los Elfos Oscuros prosperan. Apariciones en Parques Disney En la atracción Peter Pan's Flight en Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland y Disneyland Paris, vuelas sobre una maqueta miniatura de Londres. Tiene paradas como el Big Ben y la Torre del Puente, así como a Peter Pan y los niños Darling volando por la luna. ''Once Upon a Time'' London aparece como un lugar en la segunda temporada de la serie de ABC, Once Upon a Time. Un lugar repleto de magia, Baelfire es enviado allí tras hacer un pacto con El Hada Azul. En el spin-off ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' aparece una mundo separado llamdo "Inglaterra Victoriosa" que existe en el presente y tiene magia. Saving Mr. Banks P.L. Travers vive en Londres. ''Muppets Most Wanted'' La boda de Constantine y Miss Piggy toma lugar en Londres. Jake and the Never Land Pirates El Capitán Garfio va a Londres a robar el libro de Wendy que contiene todas las aventuras de Peter Pan, así que Jake, Izzy, Cubby y Skully van a Londres a rescatarlo. Alice Through the Looking Glass La nave de Alicia Kingsleigh la Maravilla llega al Muelle de Londres y los muelles son también la base del nuevo Imperio Kingsleigh & Kingsleigh Negocios de Barcos en un intento de poner a Hamish Ascot fuera del negocio. The BFG Sophie, una niña huérfana vive en un orfanato de Londres. En una tarde, ella se despierte y se asoma a la ventana en donde ve a un gigante. Doctor Strange Uno de los Sanctum Sanctorums está localizado en Londres, y es atacado por Kaecilius y sus Zebalots. Kingdom Hearts Londres (específicamente el Big Ben) sirve como parte del mundo de Nunca Jamás. Tras satisfactoriamente, vencer al Capitán Garfio, Peter Pan y Campanilla se llevan a Donald, Sora y Goofy a la Torre del Reloj del Big Ben. Sora mira el agujero de llave escondido en una de las caras del reloj. Es ahí donde Sora gana a Tinker Bell como invocación. Tras pasar el juego, regresan al Big Ben en donde estas en una pelea contra el Fantasma, uno de los jefes opcionales del juego. Edificios * Big Ben * * Galería Categoría:Lugares en Peter Pan Categoría:Lugares en Return to Never Land Categoría:Lugares en Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Mundos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Ciudades Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Lugares en Phineas and Ferb Categoría:Lugares en One Hundred and One Dalmatians Categoría:The Sword in the Stone Categoría:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Categoría:Lugares en The Great Mouse Detective Categoría:Lugares en Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Categoría:Lugares en Pirates of the Caribbean Categoría:Lugares en Cars Categoría:Valiant Categoría:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Categoría:The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian Categoría:The Replacements Categoría:Tarzan Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (2010) Categoría:The Island at the Top of the World Categoría:Schoolhouse Rock! Categoría:Disney Fairies Categoría:One of Our Dinosaurs is Missing Categoría:Walt Disney World Resort Categoría:Candleshoe Categoría:Lugares en The Muppets Categoría:Saving Mr. Banks Categoría:Lugares en Once Upon a Time Categoría:Around the World in 80 Days Categoría:Lugares en DuckTales Categoría:Lugares en Gargoyles Categoría:Lugares en Pocahontas Categoría:Lugares en Mary Poppins Categoría:The Parent Trap (1998) Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (1951) Categoría:Lugares en Jake and the Never Land Pirates Categoría:Lugares en Disney Kingdoms Categoría:Lugares en Thor: The Dark World Categoría:Lugares en Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Categoría:Lugares en A Christmas Carol Categoría:Lugares en National Treasure Categoría:Doctor Strange